One Step Closer
by AdryInfhernuz
Summary: [Fic MidoAka] Cada viernes Akashi y Midorima repetían la misma rutina, agradable pero no suficiente. Ninguno da indicios de dar el primer paso, sin embargo, una pequeña mentira, sentimientos no dichos y una conveniente oportunidad pueden representar el inicio de algo más entre ellos.


**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de Kuroko no Basket me pertenece. Todos los derechos a su mangaka Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Fic elaborado sin fines de lucro.**

 **Título:** One step closer

 **Pareja:** Midorima Shintaro x Akashi Seijuro

 **Género:** Romance

 **Dedicatoria:** Estamos en el Mes MidoAka Hispano y no me quería quedar con las ganas de participar. Este fic es mi primer aporte, si la inspiración coopera deseo presentar al menos dos trabajos más.

Especial agradecimiento a mi Caracolita por revisar el escrito, sus correcciones y consejos. Sabe que lo apareció mucho.

 **Temática:** Primer beso dentro del tema Primer/Último

××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º×

 **One step closer**

 _Tranquilidad._ Era la palabra ideal para definir las tardes de los viernes de Akashi Seijuro. Las clases terminaban temprano y, por consecuente, la práctica del club de baloncesto también. Luego de la junta con el entrenador, acostumbraba tener una partida de shogi con Midorima Shintaro; por supuesto, él siempre salía vencedor.

—Shintaro —pronunció de pie frente al estacionamiento de bicicletas.

Por lo tarde que es sólo hay una bicicleta: la de su compañero que regresó a toda prisa a buscar el Lucky Item que olvidó en el salón. Le parece entretenida esa parte del otro. Tan serio y formal en todo, pero sin dejar de seguir las recomendaciones de Oha-Asa. Últimamente, se encuentra pensando mucho en él y en lo agradable que le resulta su compañia.

—No tenías que esperarme, Akashi —dijo en cuanto llegó al sitio, acomodándose los lentes con su mano diestra, en la otra lleva una marioneta de rana de un considerable tamaño. Había comentado que se encontraba en el puesto seis del ranking del día y no se arriesgaría a tener mala suerte por llevar un artículo pequeño.

—Consideraba la posibilidad de regresar juntos. Sin embargo, no hay bicicletas libres.

Una mentira para justificar que aún no se hubiera ido no hacia mal a nadie.

—Si sabías que no vendrían por ti debiste traer la tuya. Era de esperarse que no encontraras alguna, después de todo te encuentras en el último puesto del ranking nanodayo —su voz reflejaba el orgullo que le daba estar al pendiente del horóscopo.

—Está bien, me basta con regresar caminando.

—Sé que eres perfectamente capaz pero la estación más cercana está algo lejos y sin alumnos saliendo es un camino solitario. No hay remedio, compartiremos mi bicicleta.

—Eso es ilegal, Shintaro. Aunque agradezco tu preocupación.

—Te equivocas, se trata de precaución. Sería problemático si al capitán le ocurriera algo antes de comenzar el torneo, además no me ocasiona molestia alguna llevarte —se defendió. Sería más sencillo aceptar que la idea de pasar más tiempo juntos le atraía. Aunque él no haría tal cosa—. Y si tomamos las precauciones necesarias todo estará bien.

Sonrió resignado. Asumiría la responsabilidad de su pequeña mentira.

—En ese caso, aceptaré la oferta.

Mientras Midorima hacia los arreglos necesarios para su trayecto, él aprovecho para escribir un mensaje al chofer que lo esperaba a dos calles de la escuela.

[Necesito atender un asunto. Regresaré por mi cuenta a la casa.]

Lo envió y guardó su celular con discreción. Justo a tiempo. Su compañero tenía casi todo listo, metió su Lucky Item dentro de la mochila y la colocó en la canastilla invitándolo a hacerlo lo mismo. Una vez hecho, montó su vehículo e hizo una seña para indicarle que se sentará en el porta carga que tenía instalado en la llanta trasera.

—Resulta más cómodo de lo que parece —comentó ante la mirada dudosa de Seijuro. Este tomó su posición, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y, sin necesidad de avisar , con su brazo derecho rodeó su cintura—. Sostente fuerte, Akashi.

Tal como había predicho el peliverde, el camino se encontraba solitario. _Como si sólo existiéramos los dos._ Pensó inconscientemente Akashi cuando cruzaron una cadena de árboles de cerezo y una calidez recorrió su cuerpo. A pesar de ser consciente, finalmente aceptaba lo que significaban tales pensamientos; quería a Midorima más allá de la amistad. Un sentimiento que creía unilateral. ¿Cómo podría saber que Shintaro le correspondía, que en ese mismo momento se encomendaba a su suerte para que sus ojos no descubrieran que su respiración agitada y el aumento en su ritmo cardiaco no se debía al esfuerzo físico, sino al hecho de tenerlo tan cerca?

Ninguno planeaba confesarse. Era una apuesta donde podían perderlo todo sin garantía de ganar. Sin embargo, uno de ellos no acostumbraba esperar. Sabía que para avanzar era necesario dar el primer paso.

Al llegar frente a la estación, Midorima puso el freno permitiéndole bajar. Caminó hacia enfrente del manubrio para tomar sus cosas de la canastilla. Era el momento de actuar.

—Shintaro —llamó. Éste tenía el rostro volteado, aparentemente recuperando la respiración. En cuanto giró, se inclinó, apoyándose sobre el manubrio para acercar sus rostros; escasos milímetros los separaban—. Gracias.

No vio venir lo que ocurrió después.

El otro lo tomó por las mejillas e, ignorando la incomodidad que provocaba la bicicleta, terminó con cualquier distancia entre ellos para apoderarse de sus labios. Se trató de un beso lento, inseguro y torpe que denotaba la inexperiencia de ambos. Su primer beso.

La valentía se esfumó de Midorima. Se separó del otro buscando la forma de disculparse por lo que acababa de hacer. El movimiento negativo, acompañado por la sonrisa sincera de Seijuro, le avisaba que no debía decir nada.

—La próxima semana tampoco irán por mí —comentó dando media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la estación. —No planeo llevar mi bicicleta.

Una clara invitación. Las sonrisas que esbozaban ambos jóvenes a escondidas del otro fueron la confirmación de que ya se trataba de una cita.

××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º××××º°˜''˜°º××º°˜''˜°º×

Gracias por leer.

Hasta la próxima.

Adry.


End file.
